masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr. Mittens
Moving Pages Note that we ask users to not move pages unilaterally, but rather propose a move, then discuss it, then move it. That said, the article was just moved because of one such discussion. Any additional move would require another discussion but, per site policy, but be started in one week from today. Moves are only carried out without discussion in extreme circumstances, and this wasn't one of them. Every move proposal has a discussion, but again one cannot take place for a week per site policy on moving articles. Keep this in mind in the future. Lancer1289 00:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Again, please do not move pages without prior discussion; refer to Lancer's original warning above. If you continue to move pages in this manner, you may receive additional warnings and/or a block if necessary. Regarding this move (Borealis to MSV Borealis), note that there is no evidence that the Borealis ever bore the MSV designation. As such, even if this move had been properly discussed, it could not be carried out because it would be based on speculation. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:41, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Edit Reasons Hi, i undid your edit as it wasn't referenced. If you can find a confirmed source that says that the harrier is based on the auto mattock from infiltrator, then by all means re do it and include the reference. hope thats ok with you, sanjay Your Persistent Attitude I am going to say this now because I am getting sick and tired of it. On everything that I see, you keep asking people to explain why they are voting the way they are, and since this has not seemed to sunk in yet, I will say that it is not only rude, but rather insulting. No one here is under any obligation to explain how they are voting, or why they voted that way. I do not see you pestering people who vote with you, so I think that the only reason you keep pestering people is that you do not like it when people do not agree with you. Since I do not know where you live, and that is your right and I have no right to intrude on it, I will use an example that I see very day. When people vote in just about any election in the US, the average people who votes, and is not the eye of a TV camera, will generally not tell you who they voted for, why they voted for that person, or why they voted for that particular party. Asking them for that information will turn them off, and they will tell you that it is rude of you to ask. Therefore, as I have explained in now two separate locations, I will ask that you cease and desist asking people to explain why they vote against you, as that is the only time you seem to ask. Anyone here can vote any way they want and are not required to explain why to you or anyone else. It is more than enough that we ask people to vote and sign their user name, as that is much more than most countries on this planet ask. They are under no obligations to answer to you, or anyone else, why they vote that way. Again, this is rude and arrogant behavior that you are almost forcing people to do what they are under no obligations to do. Lancer1289 01:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I don't believe I was wrong for being curious, but looking back at yesterday's logs, you obviously had an awful day, so I'd like to apologize all the same. Mr. Mittens 19:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Did you seriously just compare the vote to rename a webpage to a Presidential election? I think you're taking this website FAR too seriously. There is absolutely nothing wrong with Mr. Mittens asking for somebody to explain their vote. There is, however, something heinously wrong with YOUR attitude. I don't care how bad your day was. You think you're in a position of real authority here. No matter how imaginary that shared authority over a fan-made website is, ACT LIKE THE PROFESSIONAL YOUVE DELUDED YOURSELF TO BE. 21:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Dude, don't force the issue. Yes, I'm bothered by the fact that he devoted more paragraphs to yelling at me then the guy who called us all faggots in the same discussion. Yes, I could get into it with him about if I wanted to. But I really don't like getting into arguments with people online, especially since everybody seems to have such an shit attitude around here. I don't need some mysterious stranger swooping in to fight unjustice on my talk page. Mr. Mittens 22:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. It's refreshing to see a nice person here, for the record. 22:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Modifying Comments Left By Other Users Note that removing or modifying comments left by another user is an extremely bannable offense. You are not The Milkman, and therefore, you have zero right to remove or modify their comments. Comments are the property of the user that left them an no one else is permitted to modify or remove them. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 15:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Can you specify where I did this? I honestly can't see a difference in his comment here. Mr. Mittens 18:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Right here apparently. I guess it's the principle of the matter. --The Milkman | I always . 18:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)That is because I reverted it. Direct your attention here for your answer. Your edit added a colon before The Milkman's comment. Are you The Milkman? The answer to that is no. So therefore you have zero right to modify The Milkman's comments. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 18:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I see it now. I guess I was trying to make it easier to read, since somebody left an unsigned comment right above yours. Speaking of which, I thought there was a rule against that? Mr. Mittens 18:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::There is no rule per se, while we ask users to sign their comments, the fact remains that often, not many do, especially newer users, users who just don't care, and unregistered users. Lancer1289 19:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Bad Troll is Bad For shame. He's a hero you know. :(--Eden2012 (talk) 04:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : You're not even a good troll. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 04:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Good sir, I only troll on weekends, and it usually follows the troll stereotype. Meaning, there is no such thing as a bad troll. To the point, why do you despise so hellaciously a genu-ine war hero?--Eden2012 (talk) 04:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Because he fought for the wrong side. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 04:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : One could argue that is a purely subjective statement. I found him to be in direct ideological contrast with rEApers.--Eden2012 (talk) 04:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) He is not a hero, he is a miserable failure who had full health and shields and couldn't even manage to kill a critically injured human who was only armed with a level one pistol.--Legionwrex (talk) 05:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Your argument would have merit... if Marauder Shields was also granted infinite ammunition.--Eden2012 (talk) 05:07, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Mr. Mittens, I know it is your talk page, but I would highly suggest that this troll be cut off from food. If he continues, there is harassment that can come into play. Lancer1289 (talk) 05:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Enough of this, I know you're only trying to have fun but you're annoying other people, please stop.--Legionwrex (talk) 05:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, I did get your attention, so it all worked out. I wasn't planning on going any further with this. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 05:13, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for correcting the grammar of my Geth Turret page. It was well appreciated. TheRello99 (Talk) 3:56pm 16 August 2012 :No problem, nobody's immune to little grammar errors every now and then. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 15:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Closing Your Blog As it was brought to my attention by a Wikia Staff Member, there have been a lot of violations on your Comic blog. Because certain things not only violated our policies, but Wikia's terms of use, I felt that closing it would prevent another incident where someone could be globally banned from Wikia, in fact, two were close. I'm sure neither you or I want that. I still have to go through all of the comments to find things, and this probably would have been dealt with sooner, but the literal spamming of blogs recently has prevented Commdor and myself from reading all of the comments. If you have further questions, don't hesitate to ask. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :I know what you mean about the spamming of blogs recently. The timing of mine really couldn't have been worse. But exactly what terms of use were being violated? Other than the language violation, I hadn't really noticed anything. I'm not trying to appeal your decisions, but I'd like to know the exact reasons it was made. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 18:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Death threats. I don't think more needs to be said. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. Well, closing the blog post is a good alternative to perma-banning those involved. I totally understand. It certainly was fun while it lasted, though. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 18:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I will be deleting comments as well since that was requested. The full text is on my talk page. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) hey you...Go Packers GARBAGE DAY!Charles Saracino 03:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Link title [[Media: ---- Example.ogg--Charles Saracino 03:13, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Insert non-formatted text here]]YOU ARE INDOCTRINATED AND YOU DONT EVEN KNOW IT, Vote Terra --Charles Saracino 03:13, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Insert non-formatted text here[[Media:Example.ogg''Italic text[[Link titleMedia:Example.ogg]]'']] ---- Banana Nuts! Festigio 8=D <---Its a Penis It's hard to go to work with a Boner! It's hard to drive a car with a Boner! It's hard to mow the lawn with a Boner! It's hard to go to sleep with a Boner! Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-Baaaaaah! It's weird to pet your cat with a Boner! It's weird to hug your mom with a Boner! It's weird to host thanksgiving with a Boner! It's weird to feed your kid with a Boner! Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-Baaaaaah! Never trim your hedges with a Boner! Never make a promise with a Boner! Never slam a door with a Boner! Never write a sketch with a Boneeeer! :This ain't vandalism, folks. We're analyzing it for research purposes. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 03:41, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Man Research man like the manhatten Projek or The Lolocaust Charles Saracino 03:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Mahattan Prejek Paddle Fish? --Mr. Mittens (talk) 03:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) And... what is the nature of this "research" purposes? 03:50, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Research Man like for the Betterment of man kind like how Nixon had Kennedy shot in 63' or how the Bioware Writers indoctrinated Mr Mittens into thinking hes right about anything ever, also im trying to learn how the wiki works in a jokingly sort of way with my buddy man Charles Saracino 03:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC)